meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Who's to Flame? (For Samuel)
(This is everything that is gonna be said in the plot so it is just like the original and i try my best if i did any good...) As Mikey makes pancakes for Sammy and Jakey, he gets a telephone call. As he talks, he doesn't pay any attention to the stove, which he leans against. After at a few seconds, his tail catches fire and he runs around, screaming. Sammy reacts quickly, grabs the tablecloth, and attempts to smother the fire. Unfortunately, the tablecloth ignites and Sammy is set on fire as well. Jakey desperately tries to call Homer at the fire-station, but since he is afraid and spoke fast, he is unable to communicate the disaster. Believing nobody is on the line, Homer hangs up, and Jakey leaves the house to seek help. Meanwhile, Lucky Jack, who works for the fire-brigade, rescues a cat out of a tree, while his fellow firemen, consisting of Timmy, Jimmy, Tobias, and Blind Mouse, cheer him on. Jakey arrives and despite his best efforts to explain the situation at Mikey's house, the fire-brigade doesn't understand him. Luckily, Jack spots the fire from atop the ladder and convinces the fire-brigade to spring into action. Before driving off they fail to put the ladder down, causing Jack to lose his balance and fall off the ladder. He is impaled on a picket fence around the tree, while the cat, unharmed, proceeds to play with Jack's severed scut. When the fire-engine arrives at the burning house, Lammy and Mr. Pickels are watching it from the sidewalk. Timmy tries to enter the house by breaking down the front door with an axe, but he accidentally hits Mikey who was about to escape. Jimmy tries to enter the house via a second floor window he reaches using a ladder, but the window explodes as he reaches the top, the glass shards cutting him to pieces. Mr. Pickels picks up Jimmy's helmet off the ground, but the ladder falls down and slices him to pieces. Mouse tries to attach the fire hose to a fire hydrant, but instead attaches it to the fire truck's gas tank. Tobias who controls the fire hose, doesn't see this and sprays gasoline on the fire. The fire spreads down the hose and sets other houses on fire. The fire-engine explodes and Giggles is hit in the head by the siren, forcing her brain out of her head. Luckily for the fire-brigade, Sniffles arrives in his helicopter and extinguishes the fire in one of the houses with water from his helicopter. Needing more water to extinguish the other buildings, Sniffles flies to a nearby river. Unfortunately, Sniffles is unable to press the right button because he is not close enough to it. When he finally succeeds, Cuddles' garbage boat sails underneath the helicopter and Sniffles' crane reaches down into Cuddles' boat. Not knowing this, Sniffles flies back. Meanwhile, Hurty and Moonlight have stolen Lammy's wallet from her corpse (she was probably killed by the explosion of the fire-engine), but they argue over who gets to keep the money. Eventually, Moonlight knocks Hurty down and takes the entire wallet, but his head is crushed by an engine block that has fallen out of Sniffles' helicopter. Hurty then takes Lammy's wallet, but he is impaled by multiple sharp objects dropped from Sniffles' helicopter. Hurty falls on his back, pointing the sharp objects upwards, causing a falling Cuddles to be impaled on them as well. Tobias, severely burnt and unable to hold the hose straight, accidentally sets Sniffles' helicopter on fire, making it spin out of control. Sniffles is able to activate the ejector seat in time, however this only causes him to be sliced to pieces by the rotor blades. His remains fall on the sidewalk below, causing Stevie and Mouse to run for cover. Mouse accidentally falls in the sewer and starts to keep walking, unknowingly turning a giant ball-valve which releases gas into the town. He ignites a match, not knowing that there is a gas-leak, causing the entire town to explode. Jakey rides up on his unicycle carrying the kitten from earlier. Jakey looks around and sheepishly pretends to walk down an unseen staircase behind some wreckage. The episode ends by showing the frying pan with the three burnt pancakes, where it all began. Moral: "If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen!" Category:Blog posts